Espada Randomness
by Miko Hayashi
Summary: drabbles about what the Espada do on their free time and such lol OCs will be thrown in to some of them X3 collabs are welcome too...will have some sexual content too here and there lol :P
1. Let me help you!

_Hey guys! I decided to make a drabble series since really random things come to my mind. I hope ya like it and heres the first drabble chapter. I hope ya enjoy it and laugh hard._

_I do not own Bleach or anything else in these drabbles. I do own any OCs I throw in._

**"LET ME HELP YOU OUT OF YOU'RE CHAIR GRANDMA!!"**

Szayel was being typing on his computer, recording some results of his experiments and listening to soothing music. He had headphones on so he could tune out everything else. Unfortunately someone was lurking in the shadows with an evil grin plastered to their face. When they emerged, they laughed and knew Szayel was not listening.

Szayel had a mic next to him for his own personal use (**whatever that is XD**) and didn't realize what was gonna happen. He closed his eyes and listened quietly to his music until someone's voice rang out on the mic. It was Grimmjow's voice.

"LET ME HELP YOU OUT OF YOU'RE CHAIR GRANDMA!!" he shouted, laughing as he watched Szayel jump up in his seat.

Nnoitra emerged from behind him and started to recite after the blue-haired Espada.

"Grandma, what was it like to be on the holiday side?" He sang out, snickering as he and Grimmjow pushed Szayel back and forth between them.

"Late at night I awoke from my sleep…" Grimmjow said, him and Nnoitra eventually reciting together, "hearing unknown voices laughing INSANE!"

Szayel freaked the hell out and tried to run with headphones on and plugged in but he made a big mistake. Gin poked his head in and laughed hysterically as the pink-haired arrancar's headphones went taught and pulled him back. He fell to the floor in a heap, groaning in pain.

"Uh…." He moaned, slowly getting up and rubbing the back of his head. He came face-to-face with the blue eyes of a certain arrancar.

"You…just…got…PWNED!!!" He yelled, him and Spoony running out the door and down the hall.

Szayel growled and knew they would bug him about this for the rest of his life. He fired a cero at them but was too late. Gin had also video-taped this moment to show to Aizen what Grimmjow and Nnoitra were up to.

Pinky went back into his lab and slammed his head down on his desk, cursing his headphones for making him fall on the floor. Curse those two for doing this to him!

_I hope ya liked this! XD I was watching a scene from Clerks 2 and decided that I could write something like it with the Espada doing it instead. XD I hope this came out well and heres the URL for the video._

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = x P h c 1 L 1 h c V c & N R = 1_

_Take out the spaces from the URL and watch it. XD_


	2. Scarred for Life

_Allo again peeps! Another drabble for Espada Randomness! So far people think it's funny so I shall post another funny chappie! Here it is peoplez! Chapter 2!_

_Read disclaimer in first chappie._

**Scarred for Life**

Grimmjow was particularly bored of his life, constantly walking the halls of Las Noches without anything to do. He wanted a mission to do but Aizen refused his every request. It pissed him off so much that he had to walk around to blow off steam.

He sighed and laid his back against one of the white walls. He was deep in thought and wondered what was going on around the white palace. The silence annoyed him but the lack of color was even more irritating than the silence.

Suddenly a moan rang out through the hallway. His ears picked up the sound and wandered towards it direction. Another moan filled his ears and he slowly approached the side hallway from which the moan came from.

"I wonder who was able to break the silence…oh who the fuck knows." He was about to turn around but the sound persisted to have him continue following it.

Lowly growling, he stomped down the hallway and looked at the door. His eyes went wide as he stared at the number 4 painted in black next to the doorway. Scary thing was that the moaning came from inside the Cuatro's room.

"Oi, open up! Who the fuck is the one moaning?!" He yelled as he slammed his fist against the door.

A very bothered Ulquiorra unlock the door, the entrance wide open for Grimmjow to see. The Sexta stormed in, looking around at the very tidy and bare room of the Cuatro's for anything that emitted the moan.

"Grimmjow…what are you doing in my bedroom?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Wondering where the hell that damn moaning was fucking coming from, that's what!"

He took a good snoop around his room and found nothing. He shrugged and made his way towards the entrance way. He didn't want to hear the moaning again.

_3 Hours Later_

Grimmjow was still walking the halls bored out of his mind. Eventually he came upon the same moaning as before. He was getting really pissed off from it and he will find out who's doing it soon.

He charged all the way to Ulquiorra's room and bashes the door open, coming to something he didn't want to see. Ulquiorra…jacking off…to Yuri. Who would've thought?

"Ul…quiorra?! What the fuck man?! MY EYES! SOMEONE GAUGE OUT MY DAMN EYES!" Grimmjow shrieked, putting his hands on his eyes. He quickly left the room, leaving Ulquiorra speechless and embarrassed.

Ulquiorra looked to his bed to see a girl with blue hair laying there. She lifted her head from underneath the covers to look at the Espada.

"Your dad's gone…c'mon…lemme show you what it's like to have the 4th Espada inside your body…" He gave her a rare smirk and got on top of her while she laid on her belly.

Grimmjow hadn't realized that his daughter, Aoi, was fucking Ulquiorra and if he knew he'd want to kill him. Again, who would've thought Ulquiorra was like that in secret?


	3. Don't Stop Believin!

_Hello peeps! I'm gonna warn ya now that I won't be updating as much after Sunday since I'll have to deal with parents, family, friends, and school. I won't say more than that. So I decided to update my Espada Randomness fanfic. This one chappie was inspired by Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. I was listening to the Nick Pitera cover of it. I really like it and I hope ya take a look at the video._

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 9 w c e K i D B j F M & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l_p a g e_

_Enjoy and oh! I do not own Bleach, its characters, Glee, Aladdin, or Don't Stop Believin'. Tite Kubo, Fox, Disney, and Journey own them._

_Also, I will be placed in this chapter because I'm the authoress. lol_

* * *

**Don't Stop Believin'**

I was walking through the corridors of Las Noches, bored out of my mind. This was usual since there was nothing to do in Las Noches anyways. No TV, no video games, and no computer. There was nothing here and it irked me a lot. I will have to bitch at Aizen about it later.

Passing by each door and hallway, I had an idea that may pass the time. I was thinking upon singing some songs to myself. Yah, that's what I was gonna do.

I started to hum to myself a song from Disney. Then my lips parted and out came the lyrics of Aladdin's A Whole New World. It was the most epic Disney song that ever played on Earth. It was a very popular song with Disney and who couldn't help but sing along with it?

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue  
I'll chase them aywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to purue  
(Every moment red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

I stopped when I walked into Grimmjow by accident. Knocked down on my butt, I looked up at the blue-haired Espada. He shook his head and held out his hand. I gladly took it and was swung into his embrace. He was blushing and he immediately let me go.

"Oi, what the fuck were you singin'?" He snorted, arms crossed over his chest. I gulped and looked away.

"Just a Disney song…it's nothing really." I was furiously blushing since I had a major crush on him. He was the hottest Espada around and I was always nervous around him.

Sighing, he made me face him when I turned my head. My blush grew redder and made my face feel very hot. Those eyes…those beautiful blue eyes…staring into my brown ones. I never felt worthy of him to look at me but here he was, looking me in the eye. Those eyes were staring straight into my soul and was searching for something. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Don't tell anyone this but…I tend to sing as well…mind if ya help me with a duet? I'm workin' on my voice so it sounds really awesome with multiple songs." I stared wide eyed at him and nodded quickly.

Following him to his room, he had a radio and a CD in the machine. He went over to it and turned it on. I blushed and sat next to him, my hand aching to be on his. I heard the start of the song _Don't Stop Believin'_ playing on the speakers. I blushed more when I heard him getting ready to sing. His lips began to move to flap when it got to the first verse.

_**(his part)**_

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_

I followed him with certain parts. He and I exchanged between each part like in the show _Glee_. I actually started to enjoy myself and sang along with my crush.

_**(my part)**_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_**(his part)**_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_**(my part)**_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**(both of our parts)**_

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

_**(my part)**_

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

_**(both of our parts)**_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night__to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on

Don't stop

Both of us panted and I looked to Grimmjow and giggled. I never would've guessed he could sing pretty well but with all the yelling he does, it's no surprise. Fiddling with my thumbs, I looked to him and back down. He used his thumb and index finger to lift my head up by the chin and grinned when he saw my nervousness. That's when the unexpected happened. He kissed me…

I don't think I'll be the same again after that day but I can't shake the feeling someone was watching us…oh well. I didn't care and I thought nothing of it while I was busy making out with Grimmjow.


End file.
